Anna's parents
by elspoek1
Summary: this is a part 2 of my kindom hearts story the kidnap. 4 years later Sora and Kairi gained a baby. they're 22 now. the problem is that they don't have enough time for each other. they love Anna with al their heart. how do they handle this?
1. Chapter 1

Kairi just hat a birth of her and Sora's first baby.

Sora and Kairi held their daughter in their arms.

They named her Anna.

Her eyes were different from each other.

Her left eye had Sora's color, and the other had Kairi's color.

Her face looked like Kairi the most.

"I'm proud of you." Sora said to Kairi.

"why do you say that?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"I wasn't there at first, but you seemed to handle it quite well."

"oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." She said.

Sora looked a bit scared and asked "you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Sora. At least you were still here when it happened. Some guys don't come because they're afraid. And I'm way too happy right now to be mad."

Kairi's and Sora's parents came inside to see the beautiful girl.

But they weren't alone.

Somebody came walking after them.

Riku.

"Riku! Wow it's been so long." Kairi said happily.

"well not to Sora." He said.

Kairi looked at Sora and found out Sora and Riku were talking to each other, that was the same reason why Sora was late.

Anna had gained all the attention.

"If it weren't for that one eye you would say Kairi has turned into a baby." Riku said. Everybody was laughing. Anna smiled.

"I thought baby's cry at birth." Sora said.

"apparently she got her smile from you, since you're always laughing." Kairi replied.

Again everyone laughed.

KHKHKH

Everybody was in the big living room of the castle.

Kairi held her baby and sat on Sora's lap.

The baby was 1 month now.

They found out her hair had the same color as Sora's hair but it grew like Kairi's hair.

Riku and Zack were hired as a guardian in the castle.

Aerith was hired as a doctor in the castle.

Although Kairi and Sora didn't really had time for everybody.

They hardly had time for each other.

The only thing what mattered to them was taking care of Anna.

It was time somebody told them to take a break.

That's why Riku had to say something.

"hey Sora, Kairi can you two come with me please? I need to tell you something."

"not now Riku I need to change Anna's diapers." Kairi said.

"oh, okay. Well Sora can you come?" he asked.

"uh yeah sure but make it short, I need to help Kairi with taking Anna to bath." He replied.

They went into a room where they could talk alone.

"well. About what do you want to talk about?" Sora asked.

"well … I think you and Kairi need a break."

"what?" Sora asked confused.

"you two hardly had time for everybody, not even each other."

"that's not true." He said a bit mad.

"yes it is Sora. When was the last time you were alone with Kairi? When you two had a real conversation what wasn't about Anna?" he asked.

"well … uh, I don't know." He said in disappointment. "but we both love Anna."

"well if you two love each other then why aren't you talking about your own relationship?"

Sora searched for an answer but he didn't knew what to say.

"I need to go. Anna needs a bath." He said while walking away. Before he was out of the room he could hear Riku saying, "and there he goes off for Anna."

He turned around and said "Riku, she's my daughter. I need to give her attention. I really need to go now." And he walked away.

He came inside the room to find Kairi with Anna in her arms.

Anna laughed when she saw her father.

(a few minutes later. Anna is already in her bath.)

Kairi laughed when Anna was trying to splash water over her daddy with her tiny foot.

Sora laughed too but couldn't stop thinking about what Riku said to him.

He decided to try something out but he didn't know what to say.

"Kai?" he started.

"yes, honey?" she asked. She looked so happy, Sora didn't wanted to ruin that.

"uh, I just thought it was a bit weird that we first change her diapers and then put her into her bath." He said. he thought in his head then "wow, nice excuse Sora." With his sarcasm.

"You know what, your right. It's kind of useless we should do it after her bath." she said.

But she knew that wasn't bugging him.

"alright Sora. What is it? What did you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"… it's nothing. I'm just happy to be your husband. And I'm happy to have Anna. I love you." He said.

"aw, that's so sweet." She said before kissing him.

she still knew though something was wrong.


	2. i'm lucky to have you

(9 months later. Anna is 10 months.)

"dadda" Anna said.

Kairi and Sora looked up and stopped changing her diaper.

"oh my god! She said dadda!" Kairi said proud. "Sora, honey! She said dadda! Yes Anna good. Now say mama." She said.

"uh Kairi I don't think dada really means something." Sora said.

"how can you say that? Dadda means daddy. Oh I'm so proud of you Anna" She said.

"he he he dadda! dadda! dadda!" Anna said while laughing.

"yes good girl." Kairi said. she looked like a proud mother. She played with Anna until Sora said, "Kairi we need to go on change her diaper." Kairi looked mad at him now and asked to talk with him alone.

They walked into the same room where he talked to Riku.

"what is wrong with you? Anna did just said her first word, she called you, and you're not even happy or proud." She said worried and mad on the same time.

"I am proud, and happy, it's just that … I don't know what I feel." He said a bit embarrassed.

"Sora, if a baby says it's first word, you need to get exited, so the baby knows she does a good job, you know … sometimes I wonder if you really love Anna." She said. Sora looked up and said,

"how can you say that! Of course I love her!" he said.

"are – are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Kairi I love Anna with all my heart just as much as I love you! How can you even say such a thing?" Sora was getting mad at her.

"Sora. Don't get mad. We never had a fight before." She said.

"Well then I guess this is our first one." He said. Kairi looked worried at him, she wanted to reply but the heard Anna cry from their room.

KHKHKH

Anna was asleep, just like everybody in the castle.

It was really dark outside because it was midnight.

Kairi and Sora were the only one awake.

"Sora? Did you mean it when you said this is our first fight?" she asked while holding his hand.

Sora looked at her and the said, "No, I'm sorry, Kairi. I shouldn't have said it, I just think Riku is right." Kairi looked at him confused and asked, "What did he say?"

"… he said that we hardly have time with each other." He said a bit embarrassed.

"what? That's not true. Anna brought us closer to each other."

"yeah. I love you Kairi."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other for almost a minute until Kairi broke it.

"I'm sorry Sora. I shouldn't have wondered if you really love Anna, I know you do. You're the best father somebody could have." She said. "and your still handsome, and sweet, and funny, and I could name up everything now but that could take a while." she said while laughing.

They both laughed and then kissed again and then hugged each other thigh.

"Kairi. your beautiful, and smart, and funny, and honest, and well your everything a girl need. Your perfect the way you are. Don't ever change Kairi. I promised you, now you promise me." He said

"I promise." she said.

They hugged once more then turned off the light and went to bed.

Kairi fell asleep resting her head on Sora's chest.

Although Sora couldn't sleep.

He kept thinking about how he reacted on Anna's first word. Or can you even call it a word?

He promised himself that after that night, he needed to get better with his father job he gained 10 months ago.

He looked at Kairi already fast asleep.

He kissed her forehead and then whispered in her ear, "good night beautiful."

And then Kairi smiled in her sleep, that makes Sora happy again.

And with that, He fell asleep.

KHKHKH

Kairi woke up to see that her alarm didn't do it.

She got mad at the thing and wanted to awake her husband, but he wasn't there.

She walked in the living room and saw everybody already there.

"good morning everyone, uh … did anyone see Sora?" she asked.

"he went into Anna's room." Zack said.

Kairi looked at Anna's room and saw it was closed.

With a confused look she walked over to the room, she opened it and saw Sora playing with Anna.

Anna was excited to play with her father.

She looked happy, and Sora was a really good father.

Anna and Sora laughed and looked so happy.

"Dadda!" Anna kept replying that word.

"yes honey, I'm your dadda." Sora said proud.

Anna and Sora hugged like a daughter and her father should be.

When they saw Kairi they looked at her and surprised her with a surprise.

Sora learned Anna something new.

"oh look Anna who is that?" Sora asked Anna.

"Mamma!" she said.

Kairi looked at Anna with surprise and Happiness on the same time.

She then looked at Sora.

She was quiet for a few seconds, and then attacked both of them in a hug.

"how did you-"

"I turned off your alarm so you could sleep some more and get some rest. In the meanwhile I teached Anna how to say mamma to surprise you and it was a lot of fun wasn't it Anna?" he looked at his daughter and she nodded.

Kairi was still amassed by the surprise.

She was so happy.

She was so proud about her daughter and husband.

"I'm so proud of you Anna! I love you!" she said to Anna. She then looked back at Sora and said.

"and you … I'm so lucky to have you."

They all hugged again and then Kairi kissed Sora .

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you to Sora." They looked at Anna and then both said, "we love you Anna."

Anna held her little arms open as a question for a hug.

They hugged again Sora and Kairi kissed Anna's cheeks.


	3. hard to find good boy's

Kairi's father had another sleepless night.

"I can't have it anymore. He needs to go." He said.

His wife woke up and said, "who needs to go?"

Kairi's father looked a bit evil and then said, "Sora Fair."

Tifa looked at her husband again and then quickly said, "oh no he isn't going. He is the husband of our daughter, and the father of our granddaughter. Now just go to sleep Cloud."

"I can't go to sleep to have in mind that my daughter is sleeping with her kidnapper." Cloud said mad.

"that was four years ago, he changed. Kairi is happy with him and he's a good father. Come on Cloud, just go to sleep."

"no I'm not going to sleep, and yes it was four years ago but some people do not change, and I'm just afraid that he's one of them. I mean who knows, maybe this whole 'I love your daughter and I'm a good father' thing is just acted so he could do it all over again."

Tifa looked worried at her husband and asked, "so what are you going to do about it? Well?"

KHKHKH

Sora and Kairi tried to learn Anna how to walk.

Riku came inside and saw Sora sitting on the floor across Kairi with Anna.

Sora tried to help Anna up and gently and slowly help her to go to her mamma.

"uh Sora? The king and queen want to talk to you." Riku said.

he looked at him a bit confused and then Kairi asked.

"can I come too?"

"uh no, they only want Sora." He said.

"oh okay then, Kairi do you think you can take care of Anna on your own while I'm gone?"

"Sora, I'm her mother off course I can handle it." Kairi said.

Sora kissed Anna's forehead and Kairi's lips and then took off.

KHKHKH

Sora walked inside the big white room.

Really it was only white, in the middle of the wall there were two chairs for the king and queen.

Kairi's father looked serious while his wife sat there embarrassed.

Sora bowed for them until Kairi's father told him to rise.

"4 years ago you kidnapped my daughter. She fell in love with you. And you fell in love with her. My guardians shoot you, and you survived. My daughter gave them orders, those orders are standing in big letters on the wall of orders. But ever since those orders came I feel miserable. You must know that I'm only excepting those orders because you shared a poupu fruit with her. But if you do one wrong ting, you're out of this castle forever, and I'll forbidding you to see Kairi or Anna ever again. Do you understand?" he asked.

Sora looked confused.

"your majesty, I would never hurt your daughter nor Anna. I love them both, and they both love me." Sora said.

"but let me ask you something. What will you say to Anna when she asks you how you met her mother? Are you going to say 'I kidnapped her.'?"

"no sir, because that's not how I met her. I met Kairi when I was 6 year old, we lived on the same island. Her Riku and I were best friends, until you took her away from us. I asked several times if I could see her again, but my question got ignored by the guards. I started to miss her, I felt desperate and I didn't do anything anymore. I sat everyday on my bed just being lazy. Until my heart said to do something useful like trying a idea to get Kairi back. So that's what I did. I thought of some ideas but they were all mistakes. There was only one reason left, I needed to kidnap her. If I hadn't do it, Anna wouldn't exist now, and Kairi wouldn't have anyone by her side." Sora said.

Tifa thought by herself, "Kairi, you have chosen a good boy."

She looked really happy and proud and turned to Cloud, he turned to her and then turned back to Sora, he sighed for a moment and then said,

"Sora … don't disappoint her, don't leave her, and don't hurt her. She gives so much hope to you, don't ruin her good feelings about you. If I must be honest, Kairi never talked to us before you came here, she only talked to her maids and guards, she always went to her bed crying because she missed her old home. We never said this to anyone but she even escaped the castle two times. When I first saw you, I knew Kairi was in good hands, to be honest I thought we had the wrong guy, but it was you. I felt delighted, but then I heard you two were a couple, I was just like every dad is when they heir that, mad, worried. But I shouldn't have. Knowing that you even remembered your first meeting, let me know she is really important to you. … You can go Sora."

Sora looked surprised and then said, "thank you, you won't regret this your majesty." He maked a bow and left.

Tifa turned to Cloud and said, "I'm so proud of Kairi."

"how do you mean?"

"she found a good boy."

"so what."

"it's hard to find a good boy."

Cloud laughed.

"stop laughing I'm serious! To find you I needed to see cross the whole world first."

"yeah, but it was worth it right?" he said hopefully.

"yeah, your right." They both laughed.

KHKHKH

Sora walked inside Anna's room to find her fast asleep in Kairi's arms.

Kairi was crying, that makes Sora look worried and whispered, "why are you crying? Are you hurt? Are you mad? Are you sad? Is something wrong with Anna?" he started to panic a little.

Kairi looked up and whispered, "there is nothing wrong with me."

"then what is it?"

"… it's Anna." Sora looked a bit shocked and panicked again.

"what is it?"

"… she's so cute!"

Sora looked delighted and sat next to Kairi.

Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder while he put his arms around her.

They both smiled at the sleeping Anna.

"she grows so fast." Kairi said.

"yeah. she's just like a beautiful flower. She got that from her mother."

She looked at him and cried again.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi." and they both kissed again softly.


	4. what is this?

Sora and Kairi put Anna in her soft bed and went to their own room.

They both lied on their bed and talked a little bit with each other.

"What did my father and mother said to you?"

"uhm … well… your mother said nothing."

"and my father?"

"he … uh I-I forgot." He said.

"Sora … you and I both know that's not true. By the way you're a terrible liar." She said while laughing a bit.

"… he just wondered if I was good enough for you, that's all."

Kairi looked surprised and asked, "he what?"

"don't worry, I'm good. By the way, even if I'm not good, I'll never leave you."

They kissed deeply and then fell asleep.

KHKHKH

(a year later)

Anna run in her Parents room and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! You promised we would go to the beach today!"

Anna was getting strong for her age and length.

She was 2 years now.

Sora jumped up and lifted Anna up.

"whoa Anna, calm down okay. Your mother isn't a morning human."

Kairi woke up and looked annoyed.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

Sora and Anna looked busted until Kairi smiled and said, "no just kidding. I'm a great morning human Anna, just ignore your daddy."

Anna and Kairi both laughed except for Sora.

"aw Sora I'm just kidding."

"yeah I know, I'm just thinking on a way how to tackle you back." They all laughed again.

KHKHKH

Kairi wore a white short summer dress with beige butterflies and light pink flowers.

She had a black bow on her middle.

Underneath she wore her purple bikini, and she had her hair in a knot.

Sora wore a black pants with a white shirt with underneath his black trunks.

Kairi just put on Anna's white summer dress on Anna's small body.

She wore a pink bikini underneath.

They walked out Anna's room and met up with Sora.

"wow you two look beautiful, but you two always are."

Anna hugged her father and said, "thanks daddy."

Kairi hugged her husband and said, "yeah, thank you daddy."

The both smiled at each other and kissed.

"gross." Anna said while looking away.

Kairi and Sora laughed and hugged Anna again.

KHKHKH

Anna just put of her dress and wanted to run in the water.

"wait Anna! You can't swim yet! And you need sun block!"

Anna walked over to her mother and sat down on the towel Sora just lied down on the sand.

"here I got the sun block but I can't find the swim wings. Uh Sora could you please help me look, maybe they're in that bag. I need to put on sun block on Anna."

Sora turned around to see a orange bag, he pointed on it and asked, "that bag?"

"uh huh" Kairi responded while opening the sun block bottle.

'I guess that's a yes' he thought by himself.

When he opened the bag he found a condom with a note on it.

It says "from your dear friend Riku." With a smiley who winks after that.

He picked the sticky note off and said out loud, "you bastart"

Kairi seemed to hear it.

"Sora! Watch your words. Anna is here."

Sora hide the uhm "present" Riku left for him underneath a book in the bag and turned around.

"uh I said, oh mustard." He said as a excuse.

Kairi nod and turned back to Anna who was a bit confused.

He turned back to the bag and found the swim wings.

"I've got it."

KHKHKH

Anna and Sora were playing in the water.

Kairi felt a little bit tired and decided to read her book she brought with her.

'sometimes I feel like I have two kids.' She thought by herself.

She opened the orange bag and found her book.

She picked it up and saw a condom lying underneath it.

She looked shocked and looked at Sora who was still playing with Anna.

A guard who was ordered by Cloud to come with them asked, "is there something wrong, princess Kairi?"

She quickly closed the bag and said, "no, there is nothing. Why do you ask?"

"you looked a bit shocked."

"uhm I'm fine. Will you excuse me for a moment."

she walked up to Sora and Anna and they both stopped splashing water at each other.

"hey, hon. Changed your mind on playing?"

"uh Sora." She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "what was exactly your planning for us today?"

"well easy, just go to the beach."

"and in the night?"

"have dinner in a restaurant, why do you ask?"

"I've uhm … found something."

He looked a bit confused and then said, "I really don't know what you are talking about."

Kairi looked behind her to see Anna looking at her and said, "uhm Anna, is it alright if Kevin can play with you? I need to talk to your Daddy for a moment. He will be back soon."

"oh, well okay."

Kairi signed to Kevin he needed to come.

When the guard was there Kairi graphed Sora's hand and walked over to the orange bag.

When they stood by the bag Sora was getting red because he already knew what she found.

"Kai, it's not what you think." He said

"then what should I think?"

Sora searched in the bag for the sticky note but couldn't find it.

"where are you looking for?" Kairi asked.

"for the …" Sora turned around and saw the sticky note on Kairi's book.

"found it." He said a bit embarrassed


	5. i would never leave you

Anna, Sora and Kairi sat in a restaurant what was filled with blue boating stuff.

Many people watched them an some picked pictures.

Kairi didn't looked at Sora.

Sora tried to say Sorry but Kairi wouldn't listen.

Anna was confused and didn't knew what was going on.

"I told you I'm Sorry. It wasn't me who took it."

"I can't believe you blame Riku for this."

"but it was Riku. I gave you the note."

"maybe you knew I would be getting mad and wrote it yourself."

Anna started to cry and asked, "mommy, daddy. Are you fighting?"

Kairi and Sora looked worried and hugged Anna.

"Anna. We're not fighting." Sora said.

"that's what you say." Kairi whispered so soft, Anna couldn't hear.

But Sora did.

He turned around to face her and whispered, "listen, I love you with all my live. I know we can't … you know what I mean, because we have Anna. Riku just thinks we don't have time for each other anymore."

"Riku thinks what!" Kairi said a bit too lout.

Everybody looked at them in curiosity.

Sora, Kairi and the crying Anna decided to just continue eating.

KHKHKH

When they got home it was already late.

Sora and Kairi hadn't talked to each other anymore after the conversation they had in the restaurant.

They put Anna in bed who was already asleep.

When they walked out of her room they saw Riku walking through the halls.

"look. There's Riku. Now you can see it yourself." Sora said a bit childish.

"I don't have to know if your childish behaviour is the truth."

"what! now I'm childish?" Riku looked at the couple and saw they were fighting.

"yes, you are! I can't believe you're blaming your best friend!"

"I can't believe you don't believe your own husband! If you don't trust me, why did you choose me to be your husband!"

Kairi was quiet for a moment and then said to only teach him a lesson, "well maybe we need to leave each other for a while then."

Sora looked surprised and doomed.

"whoa! Why are you guys fighting?"

"Sora brought a condom with him, and he blamed you for it!"

"Kairi. Don't get mad on me. but it was me. I thought it would make you guys … closer."

Kairi looked at Sora with her I'm-so-sorry-look.

"oh my god. Sora?"

Sora shook and walked away in sadness.

Riku looked blamed and said, "Sora. Wait. It's my fault, I'm sorry. Don't walk away from Kairi."

"hey, you heard the lady. We need to leave each other for a while. Especially if she doesn't trust me."

He walked inside his room and took his stuff.

Kairi run inside the room and said, "wait Sora! Don't leave me! we love each other!"

She grabbed his hand and tried to stop him from walking.

"come on! Stop it! By the time you wanna come back, my father doesn't trust you anymore!"

"who said I wanted to return!" Sora said mad

But there was one problem.

Cloud heard the fight and came out of his room.

"Sora? Kairi? What's wrong?"

He saw Kairi crying, and trying to hold Sora back from leaving.

He looked mad at Sora and saw he had a bag with his stuff in it.

"we need to talk." He said to the couple.

KHKHKH

"why were you two fighting?" Cloud asked calmly.

Sora and Kairi shouted a lot trough each other's talking.

"STOP! Kairi, you start."

"wait! Why does Kairi starts!" Sora asked mad.

"because she's my daughter. If Anna has a boyfriend and they're fighting you'll let her explain first too, right?"

"… yeah."

"thank you daddy." Kairi said teasing Sora. "well, we were at the beach with Anna, when he played with Anna in the water, I decided to read a book. When I took the book out of the bag I found a condom. Now I found out it was Riku who brought it with us because he thought it would bring us closer. But I was getting mad at Sora and blamed him for it. I shouldn't have did that and just needed to except his apology. But didn't. I didn't trusted him and I said we should be apart for a while. But u didn't mean it." Kairi started to cry.

Sora saw how broken she was and wanted to comfort her.

"come on Kai. I could never leave you. I love you." He wanted to kiss her but it didn't seem the right timing for it.

Kairi hugged him and asked, "you promise?"

"only if you trust me more now."

"of course I do! I love you."

"In that case. I promise."

They both kissed.

Sora held his hands around her waist to deepen the kiss.

Cloud knew this would end up in there room so he slowly walked out the room and left them alone.

KHKHKH

Sora and Kairi walked out of the room holding hands again.

Riku seemed to be waiting for them.

"Sora! Don't leave Kairi! I promise I wouldn't do it again! I promise!" Riku panicked a bit.

"dude! Calm down. I won't leave her. I couldn't live without her anyway."

"aww." Kairi said.

They both kissed.

Later it just started to be "making out".

Riku then said, "so … to see how you guys are busy, are you sure you don't need this anymore?" Riku held out the condom again.

Sora and Kairi laughed and attacked Riku with a hug.

KHKHKH

Kairi and Sora lied in bed.

"we ruined Anna's first day at the beach. She might not wanna go ever again." Sora said.

"we'll find a way to make it better again. And by the way, you're a prince now! Don't say wanna, you need to say 'want to'."

"well you once said when we were kids, don't ever change."

They both laughed and kissed again.


	6. where is Kairi?

Anna came running out of her room.

Sora and Kairi were already awake, they sat in the living room.

"Daddy! Daddy! There is a monster under my bed!" she looked scared and cried a little bit.

Sora looked at her and said, "does your daddy needs to scare him off?"

She nod and hugged Kairi.

Kairi smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Sora walked over to Anna's bed with the thought every parent has when their kid says that there is a monster underneath their bed.

He came walking inside the room and put on the light.

When he did he saw something crawling underneath Anna's bed.

He came closer and saw a heartless.

He looked surprised and shocked, and a little bit guilty for not believing Anna's story.

He took out his keyblade swung with it.

When the heartless was killed he wanted to walk over to Anna and pretend like there was nothing.

But when he turned around there were more heartless.

There were like 6 heartless now.

He started to kill them again but again, more.

He walked out of the room and closed it.

"why don't you two go out for a moment. You can go to the park or something." Sora said nervously.

"Sora? Is there something wrong?" Kairi asked him in concern.

"daddy? Did you scare it off?" Anna asked.

Sora walked over to Kairi and whispered in her ear what was wrong.

Her eyes widened and she lifted up Anna.

"come here Anna, we are going to the park." She walked away with Anna.

"but I want to know what happened to the monster."

They were gone and Sora called out for Riku.

Riku walked over to him and asked, "what's wrong?"

"well, why don't you help me clean up Anna's room?"

"uhm, I'm a guard. I'm not here to clean."

Sora frowned and pushed him in the room and walked inside as well.

Riku saw the heartless and looked shocked.

He took out his sword.

"just like the old times huh." Riku said.

"yeah, but this time you're fighting with me."

KHKHKH

Kairi sat on a bench in the park.

Anna was sitting between the flowers and looked at the beautiful colorful things.

Kairi was worried about Sora.

She knew that if they were gone he would pick them up.

But it last so long.

She heard a lot of people saying, "look at the castle! There must be something wrong."

She turned around and saw the castle all covered in darkness.

"Sora!" she shouted.

Anna looked at the castle and cried while saying, "daddy?"

Suddenly a huge dog with three heads came walking through the streets.

A lot of people screamed.

Then Kairi saw Zack run towards the beast and started attacking it.

Kairi wanted to run away with Anna but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Cloud.

"dad! What's happening?" she asked while panicking.

"I'll explain that later! Now take Anna, follow Kevin, and don't turn around. We'll handle it." He hugged Kairi and run towards the beast as well.

"mommy? What's happening?" Anna asked while crying. "I'm scared."

"don't be honey. Everything will be alright. Kevin will take us to a save place." Kairi said to comfort her.

She looked at Kevin who said, "we need to go, now!"

She nodded and lifted Anna up and run after Kevin.

She saw Riku running out of the castle.

"somebody help! It's Sora!" he screamed.

Kairi new Cloud said she must not turn around, but if it was Sora, her heart spoke a different thought.

She said to Kevin, "you take Anna. I need to look for Sora."

"wait! Princess!" Kevin shouted, but it was too late.

She already run towards Riku.

"Riku! What's wrong!" he asked.

"he's gone! First he was fighting and suddenly he disappeared!"

Kairi looked shocked and started to cry.

KHKHKH

"Sora?" Sora heard a guy's voice.

He woke up in a white room.

He saw a boy with blonde spikes, and blue eyes.

"R-Roxas?" he asked.

"I think he's waking up." He heard a girls voice.

The girl had lighter blonde hair than the boy, and lighter blue eyes.

"Namine?" he asked.

Roxas and Namine smiled at him.

"you're awake." the boy spoke.

"w-where is Anna? Where is Kairi?" Sora asked with concern.

"they'll be save, Axel is in disguise as Kevin to pick them up." Namine said.

"yeah, Kairi doesn't trust Axel so-" Roxas couldn't finish his sentence or Sora started to ask.

"and what about all the other people!"

"they will be save soon. Just relax alright. We first need you, Anna and Kairi to be save. When we have that all the others will come here too." Namine explained.

"what's happening?" Sora asked.

"Xemnas wants to attack you and kill your family. But you'll be save here." Roxas said.

"I don't care if I'm save! I need Anna and Kairi to be save!"

On that moment Axel got in and had Anna in his arms.

Sora quickly walked towards him and took Anna.

"daddy." She cried and hugged him.

Sora hugged her tight and said, "it's alright Anna. Your save. Are you hurt?"

"no, I'm not."

"good. Thank you, Axel."

"hey, it's alright. Although there is a problem." He said while folding a arm behind his head.

Then Sora noticed.

"where is Kairi?" he asked with concern.


	7. a dream?

"I'm going to get her." Sora said.

Roxas stopped him and said, "if you'll go out there, you'll die!"

"and if I won't go out there, Kairi will die!" Sora said while trying to shove Roxas away.

"Sora. We promise, we will get Kairi. Just stay here with Anna." Namine promised.

Sora knew he could trust Namine.

after all, she was Kairi's alter ego.

He gave a nod and walked over to the crying Anna.

She hugged her daddy tight and cried.

KHKHKH

Kairi looked shocked at Riku.

"Riku, do you think he's alright?" she asked.

'I can't just tell her he might die or something, and he might be somewhere safe.' Riku thought.

"he'll be fine." He said.

Kairi cried and hugged Riku tight.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

Riku looked like his dream came true.

He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"everything will turn out right. I promise." He told her.

Kairi looked over Riku's shoulder and saw a man with silver gray hair.

He looked at her in her eyes.

She already knew who he was.

"Xemnas!" Kairi screamed in fear.

Riku turned around to face the guy.

He smiled evilly and said, "well, hello Kairi, Riku. It's nice to see you again. Are you enjoying the reunion?" he looked around for a moment and then asked, "where is the keyblade wielder? I thought he promised you he'll never leave you?" he looked at Kairi.

"he didn't left me! he'll never leave me!" Kairi said.

"well then, I guess I could still kill his lovely wife to be." He pointed one of his light sabors towards Kairi.

Riku stood in front of Kairi in fighting pose and said, "Kari! Run!"

She nod and run off.

Suddenly a light jumped in front of her.

It was just dancing around her, suddenly the light came closer to her.

And closer.

And closer.

It was so close Kairi couldn't breathe anymore.

That's when she fainted.

Kairi woke up scared and then she saw Sora lying next to her.

Sora woke up and asked, "what's wrong?"

"how do you mean, what's wrong? Where is Xemnas? I thought our world was attacked." She said while looking at her husband.

"what are you talking about, Kai?" Sora asked worried.

"you know what I'm talking about! Although you just disappeared."

Sora looked at her confused and then said, "maybe you were dreaming."

Kairi looked at her husband and asked, "you think so?"

Sora nodded and said, "yeah. But anyway, let's go to the dining room. Your parents are waiting."

He stood up and put on his shirt.

KHKHKH

When Sora and Kairi walked out of their room Kairi said in a demanding tone, "Sora, I want Anna out of her room and then you need to look under her bed and tell me what you see okay?"

Sora looked confused and nervously (almost scared) said, "o-okay."

He walked towards Anna's room but stopped in front of her door.

"are you sure we need to wake her up this early?" Sora asked.

"breakfast is ready anyway, just do it!" Kairi said.

Sora looked worried at her and walked inside the room.

Anna woke up from her dad walking inside the room and putting on the light.

"what's wrong daddy?" she asked.

"your mother wants me to bring you to her." Sora lifted Anna up and said, "here you go beautiful."

Kairi took Anna and looked scared and waited in horror till Sora was done looking under Anna's bed.

Kairi closet her eyes and held Anna tight.

Sora bend over and looked under the bed.

"well… I see dust." Sora said teasingly.

"alright Anna! We are going to the park and then your father can … wait what did you see?" Kairi asked disbelieving.

"like I said, dust." Sora replied.

He walked out of the room and asked, "can I go eat now?"

Kairi looked inside the room and then turned back to Sora.

She gave a nod and walked after him with Anna.

KHKHKH

Kairi sat on her chair just looking at her food confused.

Cloud and Tifa looked worried at her.

Sora looked at her food with the are-you-still-going-to-eat-that-look.

Anna's face was covered with her breakfast because she fell asleep in it.

"Kairi, is there something wrong?" Tifa asked concerned. "you hadn't took a bite of your food yet."

Kairi looked up at her mother and said, "I'm just a bit confused."

Sora looked up at her and said, "it was just a dream Kairi."

"I know but … it looked so real." She said while turning back to her food.

"just eat something, it would make you feel better." Cloud suggested.

Kairi smiled and nodded, "you're probably right. I haven't eat something for a while now."

She took a bite.

Sora looked at Anna who was sleeping between him and Kairi.

He laughed a bit and woke her up.

Anna woke up and then Sora cleaned her face.

"you slept in your food." He said.

Kairi looked at Anna while smiling.

Anna giggled a bit.


	8. i'll get some popcorn for you

Sora and Kairi just finished on putting Anna in her bath.

Sora noticed Kairi was still a bit off.

"nothing is going to happen you now." Sora said.

"wow." Kairi said in a sarcasm tone.

"wow, what?" Sora asked.

"you didn't said gonna, you actually said going to. You deserve a applause." Kairi said with a giggle.

"don't I deserve a little bit more?"

"like what?"

Sora kissed Kairi deeply and then said, "like that"

Kairi giggled and kissed Sora back.

"what is that?" Anna asked.

"what is what, Anna?" Kairi asked.

"what you were doing?"

"that's called kissing." Sora said.

"but I thought that's supposed to be on the forehead."

"that could be but that's not really a kiss, it's … you know what, I'm going to teach you that when you are … 30 years older." Sora said.

Kairi giggled and said, "don't you think that's a bit long?"

"nope, not at all. I even think it's too short"

"now you sound like my father." Kairi said while bidding Anna good night.

Sora did the same and followed Kairi with walking outside the room.

"so what if I sound like your father, if anyone touch Anna, that guy will have a serious problem."

Kairi sat down on the couch and said, "well I do want to become a grandmother someday. So, wanna watch a movie?"

"AH-HAH!" Sora said while pointing at Kairi.

"Sora you scared me! Anna's sleeping you know. She could hear you."

"but you said wanna! It's want to. Remember."

Kairi giggled and said, "okay, you got me."

They both laughed a bit and then Sora asked, "so, what movie were you thinking about?"

KHKHKH

When Kairi choose one of her favourite movie's, the one Sora doesn't like, Sora decided to go get some popcorn.

In other words, get away from the movie.

"do I need to pause the movie?" Kairi asked.

"no, off course not. I don't want you to get bored." Sora said as an excuse.

In the kitchen he found cloud staring outside.

"oh, hello Sora. Trying to get away from a movie?" he asked.

"yeah, another sad movie about a lonely woman."

"me too. Although there is one problem."

"what is it?"

"we are out of popcorn."

"so?"

"when we come back after this long time, won't they wonder where the popcorn is?"

Sora felt quiet for a minute and then said, "what now?"

"we better go to the shop downtown. Normally I sent someone to do that but let's try this on our own shall we?" cloud suggested.

Sora gave a nod and said, "shall we walk? It's not that far."

Cloud gave a nod.

KHKHKH

Sora and cloud walked outside of the castle and then met up with photographers.

"how is princess Anna?" "why aren't you with your wife right now?" and "where are you going?" where the most questioned questions.

"we are just going to take a walk, would you please leave us for a moment?" Cloud asked.

And they did listened.

… at least, they thought.

KHKHKH

The way to the store was normal.

Although in the store itself, the guy's seem to have a problem.

"I didn't knew you had more flavours than one for popcorn." Cloud said.

"I did. But I didn't knew there was that many."

"uhm, which one shall we choose?" Cloud asked.

"uhm, uh, ahhh, hmmm, I don't know." Sora answered.

"hmmm."

The two guy's looked at the popcorn flavours confused.

There was butter, cheese, salt, caramel, walnut, coconut, chocolate, rainbow which was in different colours and a lot more.

(a/n I found out on google about the flavours, I thought there was only two XD)

Sora looked further and then pointed at one and shouted, "that one!"

Cloud looked at it and said, "sea-salt?"

"yeah, Kairi likes sea-salt ice cream, so maybe she'll like sea-salt popcorn as well." Sora explained.

Cloud looked at the popcorn and then said, "well Tifa likes that too so we'll buy that one."

KHKHKH

Once out of the store the guys became thirsty.

"I saw a club a few miles away, maybe we can drink something there." Cloud suggested.

"uhm, are you sure you want to drink something at a club?" Sora asked.

Sora already knew what could happen when you drink something at a club.

But Cloud never really could live like a teenager, so he didn't.

"yeah why not." He said while walking off.

"oh boy." Sora said in himself.

KHKHKH

Cloud and Sora left the club and where on their way home again.

And as Sora expected, they were drunk.

"it went really quick this time, most of the twimes it last an hour to get as drunk as I am nowwww." Sora said.

Cloud laughed and said, "I wonder what twifa would say."

They walked further until Cloud fainted.

He lied down on the ground and then Sora asked "Cloud? Dude? Wakey wakey."

Sora laughed a little but stopped to puke.

*flash*

"what was that! Heelllloooooo!" Sora asked again.

He looked at Cloud again and hit him in his face a few times to make him wake up.

Cloud's eyes slowly opened up.

"morning sleepy head." Sora said while laughing.

Cloud slowly got up and was helped by Sora.

"I love you man." He said.

"you're not gay are you?"

"no. just saying that I love you."

KHKHKH

When Cloud and Sora came home, still drunk. There were two furious looking women sitting on the same couch.

"Kaiiiiriiiii! I got popcornnn!" Sora said.

He walked into the living room with Cloud walking behind him.

"are you two… drunk?" Kairi asked.

"mayyyybeee." Sora said as he kissed Kairi.

Kairi pushed him away with a disgusted look on her face.

Tifa looked at Cloud who seems to be laughing really hard.

"what are you laughing about?" she asked mad.

"I heard a joke yesterday, I didn't get it by then. But now I do." He laughed harder and harder.

"right, off to bed you. I'll get mad at you tomorrow for this." She said while pushing cloud to their room.

"the same counts for you Sora." Kairi said.

She grabbed Sora's hand and walked towards their room.

"ohh, are we going to have fun tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Kairi looked at him with her you're-playing-with-your-life-right-now look.

"awww, come on Kairi. It's been so long since I could have 'fun time'"

"yes, and if you continue with this, it will take a lot longer." She said angry pushing him on the bed.

"desperately wants me in bed, I see." Sora said while winking to her.

"shut up, and go to sleep."

"I'll only got to sleep if you and I have some fun before it."

"Sora, the last time we had 'fun' it ended up with Anna being born."

"so?" Sora asked while trying to push Kairi in bed.

Kairi escaped though and suddenly Sora fell fast asleep.

"s-Sora?" she asked.

He rolled over and yawned in his sleep.


	9. meo?

Sora awoke in his bed with a huge hangover.

"owww." He said while rubbing his temples, "what happened?"

He looked to his right where usually Kairi was sleeping. But she wasn't there.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the beautiful read headed princess, "good, you're awake." She said. she walked up to Sora and gave him a glass of milk, "here you go. Now, I thought you promised me a few years ago that you would stay away from that stupid liquor stuff." Kairi said in a bit of a mad tone, "but I won't get angry because you look like a ghost. Do I need to give you something for that headache?"

"yes, please. And I'm sorry, Kai. Did I do something stupid yesterday."

"well, looking at the picture of my dad on the floor and you puking somewhere in the newspaper, I guess that's punishment enough. Oh, And you wanted me to have a little 'fun time' with you."

Sora looked embarrassed and then said, "I'm so sorry."

"it doesn't matter, I'll get you something, you coming to? Anna is worried about you."

"I'll come right away, doesn't want one of my favorite girls in the world to be worried about me."

Kairi giggled and walked out of the room with Sora fallowing after her.

"daddy! Are you okay?" Anna asked while running up to her father.

Sora just smiled and said, "yes, I'm fine."

Anna hugged him tight and said, "I was so worried. People are keeping the news paper away from me, I don't know why because I never look at it, but it makes me ce-ceri- er, how do you say it again?"

"curious, cu-ri-ous, curious. But it's okay Anna. How about we go out for a little walk today with mommy?" Sora asked.

Anna cheered and asked cutely, "can we stop by at the park? Meo must still be there."

"who's Meo?" Sora asked.

"a friend of mine who I met in the morning when mommy and I took a walk alone." Anna replied, "he got me this flower." She said as she held out a flower. "can we please visit him?"

"w-well, okay… I think" Sora said. Anna walked away happily leaving her mom and dad alone for a second. "she met a guy?"

Kairi laughed a bit and said, "your father instinct is blooming. They're 2 years old."

"that doesn't mean anything." Sora explained, "when my mom and dad met each other they where 2 as well and my dad already had a crush on her."

"but Meo is a really sweet boy." Kairi said. "and his parents are really nice too."

"fine, but if he ever hurts Anna he's dead meat."

"again. He's 2 years old."

"so?"


End file.
